She Watched
by Misha
Summary: Slash. She watched as they came together, as their love grew, and, finally, as they were torn apart.


She Watched   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- I totally do not own any of the characters of Smallville (though I wish I owned Lex!), they belong to a lot of people with more money than me. I am not making any money off using them in this story, so please don't sue me. 

Author's Notes- Yes, another Chloe piece. I don't why, but I was inspired to write a story that was told from her perspective throughout Clark and Lex's relationship. This is definitly slash and it's on the angsty side. Well, that's all enjoy! 

Pairing- Clark/Lex, minor Clark/Lana. 

Rating- PG-13 

Archives- Wherever, just tell me first. 

Spoilers- Pilot, I guess.   
--- 

She sometimes wonders why Clark. What is it about him that makes everyone want him? 

She wants him, Lana wants him, Lex wants him. They're all drawn to him. They all love him. 

She knows it and she hates it. Because she knows that in the end, she'll loose. 

She can't compete. 

She's Chloe.The weird girl. The outsider. 

The best friend. 

She could never compete with the high school ideal, Lana Lang. And she certainly couldn't compete with Lex Luthor. 

She knows that Lex is the one who will win in the end. 

Lana is perfect, flawless. Clark has wanted her for so long and now he has finally gotten her, but Chloe knows that it won't last. That soon Clark will grow bored with Lana. 

She's too perfect. There's no depth, no mystery. 

Clark is complex, he's a mass of contradictions, everything about him is a mystery. 

He needs somebody like him. Someone like Lex. 

Yet, as much as they are like, Chloe knows that they are also different. 

Different enough to compliment one another. Clark is sunshine and Lex is shadow. Light and dark. They go so well together that it amazes her that nothing has happened there yet. 

But it will, she knows that, and she suspects that it will happen soon. There have been hints. 

She has watched carefully and picked up on them easily. She has seen the looks they give each other when they think no one is watching, including each other. Whatever it is between them, it has yet to begun in earnest. But it will, and she will be there to see it.   
* * * * * 

It has begun. 

Chloe can tell. 

She sees the smiles they exchange, the barely concealed lust in their eyes as they look at each other, has seen the guilt in Clark's eyes when he looks at Lana. 

The other girl has no clue. She refuses to see what is front of her. 

Chloe can't blame her, she knows that she would do the same if it was her. After all what girl wants to see that her boyfriend is falling in love with another man? 

So Lana has turned her back to it and has intend concentrated on what she wants to see. She concentrates on the love she and Clark share. 

And they do share a love. 

Clark does love her, Chloe knows that. But not in the right way. 

Not in the way he could love Lex. 

Chloe sees it in his eyes, in their eyes. 

This is no casual affair. It is a grand passion, perhaps a true love... 

Still she fears that it can only end one way. That it will end unhappily, the lovers torn apart, never to be reunited again. 

She does not want that. 

She loves Clark enough to want him to be truly happy. And if Lex can give him that, then she will do anything to make sure it happens. 

Yet, she is still so sure that the story will end badly and that there is nothing anyone can do. 

Time will unfold as it is meant to. 

All she can do is watch.   
* * * * * 

Chloe knows that the end is coming. 

The story has just about played itself out. 

Lex and Clark are involved two deeply too turn back, but it is even more obvious that there will be no happy ending. 

Still, they love deeply, **too** deeply... 

Theirs is the kind of love that starts wars, tears great nations and great families apart, theirs is the kind of love doomed to end in unhappiness. 

Chloe thinks she knows how it will happen in the end, but she does not wish to dwell on it. 

She still hopes that there can be a happy ending, though she knows it is impossible. 

The ending has already been set in motion. 

All she can do is sit back and pray for the best.   
* * * * * 

It has happened. 

It is over. 

Chloe knows that Clark will never tell her the details. But she can guess. 

She saw it coming. 

Lex has become his father. He has become vicious and vile. All the humanity in him is gone. He is no longer, nor ever will be again, the young man whose life Clark saved so many years earlier. 

Chloe suspects that it was inevitable. That his path was set the day he was born a Luthor. 

Yet he tried to fight it, she saw that. He had good in him. 

Even near the end, she still saw a trace of good in him that came from loving Clark. 

Yet even that is gone now. 

But then again, for him, so is Clark. 

Their relationship is over. 

It is obvious. They will again be lovers, or friends. 

No. Those days are gone. 

She knows that she will never know the details, but that doesn't bother her. 

After all, it's not her story. In the end, she was nothing but a spectator. 

She watched as it began and as it fell apart, unable to do anything, but watch. 

And now it is over. 

Clark has changed. Chloe sees that and knows that Lex is responsible. Clark will never be innocent and naive again. 

Chloe curses Lex for that and for breaking Clark's heart, as well, but at the same time she feels sorry for him. 

No. Correction, she feels sorry for the young man he once was. The young man who is long lost. 

Still, she feels that this is just the beginning. 

She knows that Clark and Lex have another path to follow, another destiny. 

She knows that in the end had to be like this. That it was meant to be like this. 

Yet, still, if it only it could have been different... 

The End 


End file.
